Like Father, Like Daughter
by xxprincessoftheseas16xx
Summary: Jaclyn Sparrow also known as Jackie just wants to get off a blasted rock called Singapore and into the world which the father she has never known lives. But before she does this she just has to figure out how! Jacks daughter fic
1. Chapter 1

**Like Father, Like Daughter**

Jack Sparrow, Jack Sparrow that is all I hear all day everyday my mother runs around screaming this in a drunken state by the way she is always in a drunken state. My name is Jaclyn Marie Longstein but technically I'm a Sparrow so its Jaclyn Marie Sparrow my mother and I live on an island called Singapore I have heard my father visits Singapore a lot but I have never seen him in my life you see what happened is.

My mother when she was younger and a whore well she still is considered one went into a tavern one night trying to find someone drunk enough to sleep with her. Then she saw him, Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl sitting on a stool talking to the barkeeper about something. She walked over to him and he looked over at her and scooped her into his arms and she sat on his lap for a few hours both of them drinking and talking about nothing until night. The couple rented a room at the tavern and she did her job. The next morning she found herself all alone in the room with some coins on the bedside table and a note.

Dear Scarlet,

I had to run, so sorry that I couldn't stay and have another round but duty calls and my crew were getting antsy anyway. I'll be back on the island in probably a year or two.

Captain Jack Sparrow

Ever since then no one wanted a night with her since she had jack all over her and then she found out she was pregnant with me and pretty much quit being a whore and is now a barmaid to support me and herself. We live in an average home, a one story building with one huge room and a smaller one. My mum is an alcoholic if you couldn't tell and because of this fact our house is covered in bottles of rum. My mother has long greasy blonde hair and bright green eyes with a tint of light blue she also has very fare white skin. I am very different from my mother I am all my father I have a muscular build and skinny I have dark tan skin from being outside all of the time I have chocolate brown eyes with a tint of black in them and long straight black hair but it is very thick. I stood next to my mother while she was babbling about something that my father did I just nodded and gasped when ever she looked at me and asked if I was listening I would always say "of course I'm listening this is so interesting," but I was far from listening I was just day dreaming about how much better life would be out at sea. I was getting very sick of these stories honestly they were so boring she retold every single one of them every single day for as long as I can remember. Once she was done with the torture of the retelling of the stories I walked out the door it was about noon seeing the sun was right over head I decided to go to my favorite tavern The Faithful Bride not to go be a whore but to just drink some rum seeing as mum wouldn't let me touch hers. I walked in seeing my best friend Rebecca, in men's eyes she was a whore but in my eyes she was a good person getting extra money to support her little sister and her since there mom and dad were no where to be found they gave up the search and settled down here.

"Hey Rebecca, how are you doing today?" I asked she looked over at me and smiled I hadn't seen her in a few days which is weird seeing as I always usually see her every single day no matter what but I hadn't which I thought was very weird.

"Hey Jacks I'm fine how's it going with your mom and the stories?" she questioned since I always complaining of my mum trying to kill me of boredom from those stupid stories that I had memorized word for word. Something I hadn't noticed was a man eavesdropping on us he wasn't meaning to he was just so close that he could accidentally hear us.

"You know how it is Becky its Jack Sparrow this Jack Sparrow that I mean for god sakes woman he left you with a daughter to sail the seas, now how could you love someone so much even though they ruined your life?" I asked Becky she pondered this for a few minutes. Once I had said this the man beside us looked up and starred at me.

"What?" I asked meaning to sound very nasty

"Nothing it just sounded like you said that Jack Sparrow had a child!" The man remarked I gave him a nasty look

"What if that was exactly what I said?" I asked the man got up

"Then I would ask you were to find the child," he replied

"First off she is hardly a child and where to find her well I heard that she was in some place called Singapore, standing right next to you!" I screamed my face was all red and the man seemed to back off a little.

"What's your name Miss?" he asked suspiciously I flared up at him once more.

"Jaclyn Marie SPARROW!" I screamed Sparrow so that it would get through his thick head very clearly

"Oh now that makes more sense as to how you know the whereabouts of yourself that is very good," he said softly at the end finally realizing what was going on. "Come with me and I will take you to see the captain!" he said urgently before I could stop him and ask him who the captain was he grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door with Rebecca trying to follow but the crowd was much to big for her to catch up. The man took me down the streets and through the towns with me being dragged closely behind him. He then went into a small alley way that could barely squeeze two small people. It smelt of rum and garbage that contained of old rum and moldy bread. The aroma in itself made me gag. I easily slipped through while he had a tough time. Then he led me down to a beach I had never seen before. The sand seemed to turn a white color from the moonlight, the palm trees swayed with the silent wind caressing the leaves making a soft rustle. The water glistened with a spectacular white when the waves swished around. The smell of coconuts filled the air and a faint scent of rum from the neighboring town. Sitting on the water was a glorious black ship with black sails it moved with the water, up, down, and sometimes swayed. On the side of the ship in curved, long black letter said _The Black Pearl _I gazed at it for a few moments until the man ushered me into a small life boat. While the man rowed the ship further toward the mysterious ship I lightly touched the side of the bright blue boat which had little space and my foot kept on kicking the mans shin, I pricked it over the rough uneven sides of the small boat. I quickly pulled my hand up to my face feeling pain rush through me and the blood slowly trickling down my right pointer finger. The blood was warm and gave me tingles throughout my body just looking at it. Although the pain was almost unbearable I just simply put it between my cramped legs and with the other hand squeezed it trying to rid myself of the thought of getting an infection. While I was doing this the man didn't even notice which was good so he wouldn't worried or worse try to help me with it. Once he finally noticed me he just looked surprised for some unusual reason.

"My god I totally forgot my manners my name is Will Turner" he said gentlemanly.

"Well you already know my name but I didn't tell you what to call me so you can just call me Jackie!" I replied he just nodded

"Who is your captain anyway" I asked he just smirked and kept on rowing not telling me I was getting agitated now because I hate not knowing things but I decided to let it go seeing as I had already given him enough crap for one day about my name so I didn't say anything


	2. chap 2 sorry

technical difficulties this chapter might be a little diffrent then before sorry

Although I won't be wrighting for a while cause I have to figure out how to make new chapters

omg and I can't get my 10 year award in dancing because I've only been dancing with that specific teacher for nine but in real life it is my 12th year dancing in jazz, ballet, and tap.

also my dad is trying to fix my boat the Osprey (its bad luck to change a boats name!) so I won't be sailing my baby anytime soon I could cry.

I also got a solo in a choir and I am going to sing Once Upon a December in my schools talent show wish me luck on that

I love you guys for reading my crappy stories and listening to my boreing life

keep reading

Love

Victoria Lynn Turner

(im not lieing that is my real name and if you don't believe me check my freaking birth certificate, Im not obsessed with Will although I think he is hot I love Jack and his strong sense of adventure so yeah I would change my name to Vicky Sparrow not Vicky Turner!)

luv ya

bye


End file.
